Don't Forget Puckleberry
by Miss Puckleberry
Summary: Rachel and Puck didn't forget about each other over the summer. They're back and still care about each other. Will they tell each other how they feel?
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone! This is my first ever fanfiction, but I'm really into Puckleberry so... I hope you like it.

Dont' Forget

"Somewhere we went wrong. We were once so strong."

Chapter 1

Awkward. It best describes Racheal and Puck's relationship. Sh looked down the hallway and saw Puck with my many cough cough female admirers. She put on her gazillion watt smile to cover up her embarrasement and truthfully, her jealousy. She walked by and caugh Pucl's eye. She knew that face well. Guilt.

"Hey Berry," he mubled looking at her.

"Good morning Noah! Wonderful weather we are experiencing today!" On. my. gosh. Did I just talk to Hoah about the wather? No wonder he dumped me. I'm so boring sompared to him.

"Yea... I guess. Um, I'll see you around." Noah tossed at her as he walked away.

Berry was looing good today. That whole makeup look worked well on her. God... why was I so jerky to her? I could kill myself for letting her go... but she would never take me back. So what;s the freakin' point? The one girl I've ever loved will never be with me again because I acted like being bad-ass was more important that her. Trust me, it isn't. Right then he looked to the petite blond who had walked up to him while he was in Berry Land.

"Brit? What's up?

"Well, someone just told me that cookies aren't cooked, they're baked."

"Okay? And..."

"Well, I've been making cooked cookies for years and I just... I'm so confused!"

" Well Brit, how about you go talk to Finn about this, I'm sure you boyfriend will know how to comfort you."

Brittney perked right up, "You're right! He made me cookies a week ago! He'll know how to make them!" She squelled as she ran down the hallway.

Wow. Well at least they are dumb enough for each other. What did Rachel ever see in him? Puck! Stop thinking about her! It'll just make it worse. Tood bad. I can't stop. Everything is perfect when it comes to Racke. Even down to her name... Rachel. Hmmm. I love her. 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hi everyone! Happycat13 has graciously asked me if I would like a beta and I accepted so thanks!  
A/N 2: I have a bunch of ideas and I've written a bunch of chapters already but I do want your input so if you have any ideas I would love to hear them. Please

review!

"Welcome fellow Glee members! This year will be filled with lots of hard work!"  
Rachel gets some annoyed looks from Kurt and Mercedes, "and fun. But mostly work. We have to win Sectionals, Regionals, and finally Nationals! I have a couple of songs we can start-"

"I have something to say." Finn stated, and then turned red, "I think that Puck should sing the lead with Rachel." he finished.

Puck and Rachel both turned red and blushed. This was one of the only times Rachel was speechless.

"But, um, oh, uh, hm, why?" she stumbled out.

"Well, I'm tired of singing lead and to tell you the truth, Puck's voice is better than mine." Finn commented.

"Uh, guys. It'll be a little awkward since, if you don't remember, we broke up last year, er well she broke up with me," he mumbled.

"Noah Puckerman! I did NOT break up with you! God, I still freaking love you!  
Oh... I probably shouldn't have said that... But it's so embarrassing and hurtful to see you walking the halls with your **-of-the-day when I was the same girl months ago!" Rachel screamed from across the room.

Everyone in the room was dumbfounded.

"Well guess what Rachel? I love you! More than anything! Including glee, or football, or being bad-**! And you were never a **. You are beautiful and strong and have an amazing voice and smell like apples and I want to be with you. I want to be able to call you my girl again and walk down the halls with you and share everything with you like I did before. I miss you Rachel, come back to me."

"Really?"

"Really." He said as she ran to him and he grabbed her and kissed her like he wished he could all summer long.

"Um," Kurt said with a weird look. Puck hadn't shown any emotion since he and Rachel broke up and everyone had to say, this was plain weird.

Rachel seemed to realize were she was and turned red while she looked down,  
still holding Pick's hand.

"So," Mr. Shue said, "I'll take that as a yes?"

"Um, do you want me to, Rach?" Puck asked.

Rachel nodded and smiled her obnoxiously bright smile.

"Then yea, that'd be cool." Puck exclaimed.

Rachel jumped into his arms and kissed him on the cheek before she turned to business and drilled Finn's old moves into his brain.

At the end of Glee, Puck walked up behind Rachel and waited until after she finished explaining to Brittney that cookies were in fact baked and not

cooked.

"Berry?" Puck whispered in her ear as she whipped around to face him.

"Noah," she sighed, "What are we doing? What are we?"

"Well, I want us to be a couple. I really do, Berry. I love you, you are amazing and I can't believe I ever let you go. But, if you'll have me, I want to be with you."

"I love you too. And yes, yes, yes!"

Puck took her books and gave her his jacket. "It's cold out there. Do you want a ride home babe?"

Please review because it inspires me to write faster! This is my first ever fan fiction and I need all the help I can get! 


	3. Chapter 3

Hi everyone! Just saying I would like to have at least 5 reviews before I post again... I only got one review... Reviews make my day!

With a quick kiss, Rachel let herself into her house, waved, closed the door, and slid onto the floor. I never thought that this would happen again! Noah was being... cute... and romantic. He had opened her car door for her and commented on how beautiful she looked. He even let her turn it to the show tunes radio station. Then, he opened her car door for her, offered his hand to help her out, and gave her a kiss on the cheek saying he would call her later that night.

Her heart was singing. He was being Noah, the guy only she saw. He was sensitive and sweet and cared about her. He loved her. She was used to the bad-ass Puck that was there during the end of their relationship. At the end he was partying like crazy and it seemed like he didn't care anymore about Rachel. Apparently he did.

The chorus of Defying Gravity filled her ears as she looked at her Blackberry to see Mike's face pop up for caller I.D.

**Party at Brittney's Puck wants u there ;)**

Rachel blushed as she sent a text back.

**I'll be there**

Wow, I'm actually going to a party with Noah again... sort of.

Rachel got on her tightest pair of jeans and a neon tube top and left in her silver Mercedes.

As she pulled up to Brittney's place, she started to get nervous. What if Noah didn't want to be seen with her in front of non-Gleeks? What if Mike made it up and Noah just wanted to be alone tonight. She was about to leave when she heard a knock on her car window and screamed her head off.

"God! Rach, it's just me, your loveable boyfriend." Noah snickered as she caught her breath.

"Sorry... I'm just a little nervous."

"Why?" When she didn't answer, he opened her door and slid into her car, pulling her into his lap.

"Why?" he whispered into her ear.

"Well... I didn't know if you wanted to be seen with me yet. Or if you just wanted some alone time tonight. Mike sent me a text telling me that you wanted me here, but I wasn't sure-" Rachel rushed out. When Rachel told him about getting a text from Mike, he crashed his lips into hers.

As they broke apart, he said, "Mike sent me the same text saying that you were here. I came over running." He winked at her and pulled her out into the cool breeze. "And I want to be seen with you. I want to tell the world you're my girl and I love you."

"That's adorable and sweet Noah, and I feel the same way."

"They let's get this party started, Puckasaurous is in the house!" He yelled as Rachel dissolved into a fit of giggles.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Ok I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while but one review isn't the best of inspiration. So, if you review I'll give you a shout out, fair enough? Thank you for all your alerts and enjoy!

A/N: Pinkdrama! You're so cool! And I was thinking that he should play matchmaker, but I have a feeling that Puckleberry fans won't like him much very soon... :) But I do like having Mike play in as a jealousy factor for Puck.

"Rachel!" squealed Brittney as she launched her drunk body against Rachel's.

"Hi Brittney. Let's get you to a couch." Rachel stated as Puck helped her guide Brittney to a baby blue colored couch.

"You look beautiful tonight, babe."

She felt a deep scarlet blush rise over her face. "Thank you Noah, You look quite dashing yourself."

He wiggled his eyebrows. "Wanna dance?" he asked as he tugged her into the middle of the room.

"I always do," she whispered into his ear. His eyes locked in her's just as they began "When You Look Me in the Eyes".

"I love this song! I think... well I think it's good." Rachel blurted, blushing.

"You think what babe? I can tell when you're lying." he whispered into her ear.

"I know... It describes... well it describes us." she whispered as she began to sing the chorus softly.

**When you look me in the eyes**

**And tell me that you love me**

**Everythings alright**

**With you right here by my side**

**When you hold me in your arms,**

**I know that it's forever**

"I find my paradise, when you look me in the eyes." Puck finished. At her shocked look, he said, "What? I might have heard it a couple of times." Then, he crashed his lips into her's."You're eyes are my paradise, you know."

"Yes, I know."

They danced for a little bit in the living room before he looked at the time. "Let's get you home."

She pouted, "Do we have to?"

"Sorry babe, I don't want you dads mad at me, it is 2:45."

"Shit! I have dance tomorrow, I mean today, from 9 to 5! I'm not going to be half as good as I usually am! My teacher's going to be so upset!"

They said their goodbyes to everyone and got to their cars quickly. "Can I come tomorrow to your dance stuff?" Puck asked out of the blue.

"My dance classes? Um, ok, I'm teaching 2 hip hop classes and a ballet class to little kids though, it might get boring."

"Nothing is boring with you babe."

"Alright then, I'll text you the directions. My classes start at 9, but come whenever you want."


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Special thanks to my wonderful beta, happycat13, she is the reason you can actually understand my writing. :) Also, I'm beginning to write the next chapter but I have no idea what I will be doing so I would love your wonderful ideas. Please review and give me some ideas. :) Love you all!

Rachel woke up at 7:00 to make sure that she would be ready; she always did. She arrived at Encore Per forming Arts Dance Studio at 8:50, as always, to stretch and be there before everybody else. When she pulled in at 8:50 exactly, she saw Puck's truck already in the parking lot and her heart leaped. She ran inside to see Puck holding 2 coffee cups. She sauntered up to him to give him a pech on the li[s and grab the cup in his outstretched hand.

"Morning beautiful. Seeing you in those tights just made up for how early it is." Puck commented.

"It really isn't that early. I get to sleep in 2 hours. And you didn't have to come so early, you should have slept in. But I am happy you're here." she explained giving him another peck on the cheek.

"I'm happy to be here." he smiled.

Right as he said that, Mike walked through the studio door.

"Oh hey guys!"

"Mike!" Rachel exclaimed as her face lit up and she ran to give him a hug.

"Hey shortie!" he laughed and gave her a kiss on the forehead.

What? Puck thought, that's my job, that's what I do! You don't smile all happily like that at any boy that isn't your boyfriend.

"Noah! Mike and I teach all of our classes together, isn't that great!" she sang.

"Yea, just great," he mumbled as they walked into the ballet class.

The ballet class was for kids ages four to six. They were learning the basics and adored Rachel and Mike. One girl actually raised her hand during class and said that she wanted to be a flower girl at their wedding, and Rachel and Mike both turned red and denied it quickly. Puck just growled.

The kids asked for a demonstration of what Rachel and Mike were learning. Of course they were learning couples pieces and of course they were partners and OF COURSE Rachel had the song on her iPod.

They twirled as Mike lifted Rachel up in the air and Puck decided that Mike was squeezing Rachel's bum a bit too much. Rachel did leaps and plies around Mike who was doing the choreography perfectly. Of course he was. They ended their little recital with Rachel torjetaying into Mike's open arms. Their faces were way to close and Mike was being way too touchy for Puck liking.

The kids clapped as Rachel and Mike hugged (there he goes getting all touchy again with his girl). She curtsied while he bowed. Rachel blushed and started getting ready for hip hop.

Rachel was hot popping and locking, Mike had to agree, which annoyed the crap out of Puck. They were teaching a teen class, which was always fun.

ONce they finished teaching, they all went out for dinner at the local diner. Apparently, it was Rachel and Mike's 'spot' (Puck wasn't too happy that Rachel and Mike have a spot and Rachel and Puck don't.) Rachel and Mike greeted basically everyone in the diner and the lady who took their order looked at Puck for a long time and then finally said, "So this is the boy... Wow Rach, him over Mike." Which made Rachel blush wildly and grab Puck's hand.

"Well, yes, but Mike and I have always just been best friends. Right Mike?"

"Right-o Rachey." Mike replied smugly looking at the fire in Puck's eyes.

"I'm Puck, the girl of Rachel's dreams and I love her and she loves me so will you just fuck off for a moment?" Puck responded and the waitress turned bright red and left.

"Noah! That was rude! And everyone already knows that, you didn't have to act like that."

"Sorry Rach, just a little... annoyed."

"Annoyed or jealous?"

"Annoyed! and... maybe a little jealous. But only because he's been making googly eyes at you all day and you haven't exactly minded."

"Noah! Mike is my best friend! And he does NOT make googly eyes at me! We love each other as friends, I love you as more than a friend! Gosh, this means that you can't trust me! Oh my gosh, I knew that this would happen, Mike take me home now." Rachel yelled out and ran towards the door with Puck following her yelling that he loved and trusted her.

Inside Mike's car

"I love him, but I can't believe he wouldn't trust me with one of my two best friends!" Rachel cried as Mike pulled her into a tight hug.

"The thing is Rachey, that we don't really act like best friends at school. We don't talk much because we all text most of the day and Matt and I hang out a lot but hardly every with you. I mean we are just as protective as Puck and I think that he thinks that I have a crush on you because he has no idea about Gabby considering how he didn't go to dance camp with me. He's just confused Rach. You need to just tell him that you love him and I'm sure that he will come with a sappy love song and perform it during glee and beg for you to forgive him. He really loves you Rachey-poo." Mike finished his speech and looked into Rachel chocolate brown eyes. "You're so right! I never really told him about Matt, you, and I being best friends because we just are. Now I feel stupid! I have to call him, I have to talk to him!"

A/N: That was a long angsty chapter, but the next chapter probably will be fluff, if you guys want that. :) Thanks for reading and review review review!


End file.
